


Что за день

by LadyBacchante



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: Тони, вернувшийся во времена битвы за Нью-Йорк, проваливает миссию по захвату Тессеракта, но взамен получает кое-что другое.





	Что за день

       Пред­чувс­твие не­мину­емо­го про­вала нас­тигло То­ни в то ро­ковое мгно­вение, ког­да он, при­та­ив­шись в ук­ры­тии, раз­гля­дел её на сво­ём ли­це.  
  
      Эта бе­зуп­речная сим­метрия, ис­кусс­твен­ность ак­ку­рат­ных, от­вра­титель­но вы­верен­ных ли­ний. Как он мог быть так слеп? Как мир мог быть так слеп?  
  
      То­ни с тру­дом по­давил брез­гли­вую дрожь, ког­да его паль­цы — вер­нее, паль­цы его двой­ни­ка одиннадцатилетней дав­ности са­модо­воль­но пос­креб­ли тём­ную по­росль на под­бо­род­ке. Черт возь­ми, ведь он ею да­же гор­дился. И толь­ко с вы­соты про­житых лет ему от­кры­лась страш­ная прав­да: его прок­ля­тая бо­рода выг­ля­дела в точ­ности так, буд­то груп­па одер­жи­мых ста­жёров бар­бершо­па пой­ма­ла ба­бу­ина, а за­тем в чис­то учеб­ных це­лях ре­шила пот­ре­ниро­вать­ся на его об­ри­той зад­ни­це с по­мощью блес­тя­щего чёр­но­го мар­ке­ра.  
  
      Прош­лое бы­ло… ужас­но.  
  
      Ви­дит бог, зря он из­мы­вал­ся над кэ­пом — его вы­да­юща­яся пя­тая точ­ка, ко­неч­но, би­ла все мыс­ли­мые ре­кор­ды, но её со­вер­шенс­тво хо­тя бы не бы­ло та­ким вы­мучен­ным.  
  
      Ин­те­рес­но, кто ещё за­метил? Ви­дели ли ос­таль­ные, как он, ки­да­ясь ос­тро­тами, из ко­жи вон ле­зет, что­бы дер­жать мар­ку, в то вре­мя как мис­те­ру Иде­аль­но­му это уда­валось без лиш­них уси­лий?  
  
      — При­ём-при­ём, Зем­ля вы­зыва­ет, — то­роп­ли­вый буб­нёж Лэн­га зас­та­вил То­ни прий­ти в се­бя и вып­ря­мить­ся. — Пов­то­ряю: вся чес­тная ком­па­ния на под­хо­де. Вся чес­тная ком­па­ния…  
  
      — Ти­ше-ти­ше, рас­слабь­ся. Вдох­ни пог­лубже, — ед­ва ше­веля гу­бами, про­бор­мо­тал Старк. — Дей­ству­ем стро­го по пла­ну, без за­тей и лиш­них нер­вов. Тис­нем че­модан­чик и по до­мам. Сов­сем не слож­но, прав­да?  
  
      Бол­тая, он про­гулоч­ным ша­гом до­шёл до ре­сеп­ше­на и, за­ложив ру­ки за спи­ну, ску­ча­юще ус­та­вил­ся в ок­но.  
  
      — Да, то есть нет… — за­жуж­жа­ло на той сто­роне. — То есть те­оре­тичес­ки не слож­но, но нем­но­го вол­ни­тель­но прак­ти­чес­ки. И у ме­ня бур­чит в жи­воте. И что я ска­жу ос­таль­ным, ес­ли не­наро­ком, ну, ты вро­де как… ум­рёшь?  
  
      — Так, скон­цен­три­руй­ся, Пря­нич­ный че­лове­чек. Ты — глав­ная звез­да шоу, мыс­ли по­зитив­но, дей­ствуй быс­тро, а я подс­тра­хую, — То­ни уло­вил по­зади бе­зоши­боч­ный звук от­кры­ва­юще­гося лиф­та. Под но­гами у тех, кто вы­ходил из не­го, хрус­те­ло стек­ло. — Всё, пог­на­ли. Под­ни­ма­ем за­навес на счет три, два…  
  
      В сле­ду­ющие трид­цать се­кунд То­ни в раз­ных, весь­ма ви­ти­ева­тых вы­раже­ни­ях мыс­ленно твер­дил се­бе, что дол­жен был пред­ви­деть, чем всё обер­нётся. Все­лен­ная изо всех сил на­мека­ла, да­вала ему знак — он был фак­ти­чес­ки на­писан на его под­бо­род­ке, обе­зоб­ра­жен­ном ошиб­ка­ми су­рово­го прош­ло­го. Най­ди дру­гой путь, взы­вала она. Тот, на ко­тором ты не стол­кнёшь­ся с пас­кудным бож­ком, веч­но по­пира­ющим прек­расные, аб­со­лют­но иде­аль­ные пла­ны дру­гих лю­дей. Тот, ко­торый не бу­дет вес­ти в тот чёр­тов бар­бершоп, где у те­бя ве­ролом­но от­ни­мут ес­тес­твен­ную неб­режную му­жес­твен­ность.  
  
      В кон­це кон­цов тот, от­ку­да навс­тре­чу не выс­ко­чит зе­лёный, хо­рошо зна­комый гро­мила, ко­торый од­ним ма­хом впе­чата­ет твоё те­ло в бе­тон.  
  
      Ну что за день.  
  
      — Лэнг, — выр­вался хрип из гру­ди То­ни, по­ка он, из­ви­ва­ясь на по­лу, слов­но че­репа­ха, пы­тал­ся оце­нить свои шан­сы на воз­вра­щение в вер­ти­каль­ное по­ложе­ние. — План ко­ту под хвост. Но­ги в ру­ки и вы­бирай­ся, я сра­зу сле­дом.  
  
      Вы­руб­ленный мощ­ным уда­ром Хал­ка, на­уш­ник в его оне­мев­шем ухе от­ве­тил про­тив­ным пот­рески­вани­ем, а пос­ле и вов­се за­тих. Что ж, ещё од­но чу­дес­ное зве­но в це­пи се­год­няшних не­удач. Оно его поч­ти не уди­вило. То­ни из­дал ти­хий стон, по­тонув­ший в гвал­те пе­реб­ранки, ко­торую ус­тро­ило его ок­ле­мав­ше­еся аль­тер-эго. Шоу всё-та­ки сос­то­ялось: он сам ры­чал на Пир­са, Пирс, от­бро­сив при­выч­ную сдер­жанность, во­пил на сво­их не­рас­то­роп­ных под­чи­нен­ных, умуд­ривших­ся прош­ля­пить и ка­мешек, и злов­редно­го бо­га, а Тор, не из­ме­няя се­бе, гнев­но гор­ло­панил имя дра­гоцен­но­го брат­ца.  
  
      У То­ни бо­лела го­лова, спи­на, эго и поч­ти каж­дая кос­точка, из ко­торой сос­то­яло его те­ло, но улыб­ка всё рав­но рас­пол­злась по ли­цу. Да ка­кими же всё-та­ки иди­ота­ми они бы­ли. Это выг­ля­дело глу­по, но стран­но за­бав­но. Нос­таль­гия во­об­ще фан­тасти­чес­кая шту­ка: не­лепое она умуд­ря­ет­ся сде­лать бес­ценным, а мно­гое, ка­зав­ше­еся ког­да-то су­щес­твен­ным, в мгно­вение ока обес­це­нить.  
  
      На­вер­ное, ког­да-ни­будь, си­дя в крес­ле-ка­чал­ке и наб­лю­дая за тем, как вну­ки до­ламы­ва­ют его пос­ледний кос­тюм Же­лез­но­го Че­лове­ка, он бу­дет с уми­лён­ной улыб­кой вспо­минать о том, как од­нажды по нес­час­тли­вой слу­чай­нос­ти соз­дал аль­тер­на­тив­ное бу­дущее. С кем не бы­ва­ет, а? Ин­те­рес­но, по­кажет­ся ли ему та­ким же чу­дес­ным этот са­мый миг, в ко­торый он, скри­пя зу­бами, пы­та­ет­ся до­тащить своё дро­жащее из­би­тое те­ло до лес­тни­цы? По­кажет­ся ли ему за­бав­ным то, что он ока­зал­ся бук­валь­но в ша­ге от са­мого тра­гич­но­го про­вала в жиз­ни? А бу­дет ли… бу­дет ли у не­го во­об­ще шанс вспом­нить? Вы­ходы уже пе­рек­ры­ты, лифт и пер­вый этаж под за­вяз­ку за­биты спец­на­зом Щ.И.Т.а, и это не го­воря о том, что по­лови­на из них — прих­вос­тни Гид­ры. Ещё вы­ше — Мсти­тели пол­ным сос­та­вом.  _Пот­ря­са­юще._  
  
      Да, ед­ко ду­мал То­ни, поч­ти на чет­ве­рень­ках про­бира­ясь по лес­тни­це, ему бы и са­мому сей­час не по­меша­ла подс­тра­хов­ка. От­махнув­шись от по­мощи од­но­го из спец­на­зов­цев, он кое-как вво­лок се­бя в вес­ти­бюль вто­рого эта­жа и, най­дя бе­зопас­ный за­куток, по­лулё­жа при­валил­ся го­ловой к окон­но­му стек­лу.  
  
      Мир пе­ред гла­зами слег­ка тряс­ся, слов­но То­ни смот­рел на про­ек­то­ре ста­рую за­пись, сня­тую кем-то с не­кон­тро­лиру­емым тре­мором в ру­ках.  
  
      Че­го муд­рить, мож­но на­чинать об­ратный от­счет. Де­сять, де­вять, во­семь… Че­рез нес­коль­ко мгно­вений — ес­ли не уже — они нач­нут обыс­ки­вать зда­ние, про­верять каж­до­го на вши­вость и ра­но или поз­дно об­на­ружат де­зори­ен­ти­рован­ную, слег­ка пот­ре­пан­ную вре­менем ко­пию То­ни Стар­ка. Впол­не ве­ро­ят­но ему да­же пред­ста­вит­ся бес­пре­цеден­тный слу­чай взгля­нуть в ли­цо се­бе са­мому. И ужа­са­юще, и прек­расно. Ну, на де­вянос­то де­вять про­цен­тов прек­расно, за ис­клю­чени­ем то­го не­дора­зуме­ния, что па­рази­тиро­вало у не­го под но­сом. Всё ос­таль­ное по-преж­не­му ра­дова­ло его здо­ровое са­молю­бие.  
  
      Впро­чем, од­на ла­зей­ка ещё есть: прос­то сде­лать руч­кой этой свих­нувшей­ся ре­аль­нос­ти и по-ти­хому смыть­ся. Пусть ни с чем, пусть впус­тую ис­тра­тив дра­гоцен­ные час­ти­цы Пи­ма, пусть про­иг­рав… Нет, слиш­ком мно­го «пусть», ко­торых он не имел пра­ва до­пус­тить. То­ни ус­та­лым дви­жени­ем про­вёл ру­кой по ли­цу. Нет, в кои-то ве­ки ни­каких ла­зе­ек не бы­ло.  
  
      Нес­мотря на мне­ние о нём ок­ру­жа­ющих, ему всег­да хва­тало сме­лос­ти приз­нать­ся, что он об­ла­жал­ся.  
  
      Си­ту­ация, как ни пос­мотри, скла­дыва­лась ту­пико­вая — дос­та­точ­но сюр­ре­алис­тично для то­го, кто всю жизнь был ге­ни­ем. От­части имен­но по­это­му То­ни изу­мил­ся ку­да мень­ше, чем мог бы, ког­да уб­рал ру­ку и тут же встре­тил­ся взгля­дом с тем, кто ми­нуту на­зад за­порол ему тща­тель­но про­думан­ное спа­сение Все­лен­ной.  
  
      Под два мет­ра рос­том. В пол­ном об­мунди­рова­нии. Жиз­ненно важ­ное за­меча­ние: пред­по­ложи­тель­но пол­ный лю­той, иноп­ла­нет­ной зло­бы. Ну и на­вер­ное, жаж­ды от­мще­ния. Спа­сибо, хоть в на­мор­дни­ке и ско­ван­ный, что ни­чуть не ме­шало ему пе­реби­рать в заг­ре­бущих ру­чон­ках яр­ко све­тящий­ся, до обид­но­го не­дос­ти­жимый Ка­мень Прос­транс­тва.  
  
      По­мимо все­го это­го — зло­вещая ми­на свер­гну­того бо­га в ком­плек­те.  
  
      Ка­кого чёр­та он тут за­был?  
  
      То­ни опе­шил, но быс­тро соб­рался. В та­ком ви­де Ло­ки вряд ли был спо­собен сра­жать­ся — зна­чит, при­шёл не ра­ди дра­ки. Но так или ина­че вы­цара­пать у не­го Тес­се­ракт за­дач­ка не из лёг­ких.  
  
      Как раз для ге­ния, ко­торо­го заг­на­ли в угол.  
  
      — Ес­ли при­шёл по­ёр­ни­чать, то от кля­па сто­ило из­ба­вить­ся, — с лен­цой про­тянул Старк и пред­при­нял до­воль­но ус­пешную по­пыт­ку сесть, ис­поль­зуя сте­ну в ка­чес­тве опо­ры. — Кста­ти, всё хо­тел спро­сить, у вас с этой шту­кой ка­кая-то мен­таль­ная связь или ты прос­то стра­да­ешь от не­кон­тро­лиру­емой страс­ти ко все­му квад­ратно­му, свер­ка­юще­му и го­лубень­ко­му?  
  
      По­рази­тель­но, но ас­гар­дца да­же не про­няло; толь­ко его пра­вая бровь слег­ка дёр­ну­лась, вы­гиба­ясь. То­ни всерь­ёз на­чал по­доз­ре­вать, что он вов­се не единс­твен­ный у ко­го есть план. Ина­че за­чем бы Ло­ки во­об­ще быть здесь?  
  
      — Да­же не ра­зоби­дишь­ся? — ос­то­рож­но уточ­нил То­ни, с лю­бопытс­твом скло­няя го­лову. — Не прыг­нешь в пор­тал, что­бы за­ныкать­ся в ка­ком-ни­будь да­лёком-да­лёком ми­ре на ок­ра­ине Все­лен­ной, по­даль­ше от Мсти­телей, от Ас­гарда, от… Та­носа? — он с ин­те­ресом наб­лю­дал за тем, как ед­ва за­мет­но рас­ши­ря­ют­ся гла­за Ло­ки при зву­ке зна­комо­го име­ни, ко­торое они бы все пред­почли ни­ког­да не знать.  
  
      Ну, по край­ней ме­ре, он зав­ла­дел его вни­мани­ем, а также убе­дил­ся в том, что Ло­ки не со­бира­ет­ся сры­вать­ся с мес­та и уно­сить­ся в кос­ми­чес­кие да­ли. Это на­води­ло на мыс­ли. Мо­жет, их шоу, пусть и не­удав­ше­еся, его за­ин­три­гова­ло. И вот он здесь, вмес­те с Тес­се­рак­том — толь­ко про­тяни ру­ку. Но что даль­ше?  
  
      Все­воз­можные ва­ри­ан­ты раз­ви­тия со­бытий про­носи­лись в го­лове Стар­ка. Из оче­вид­но­го: он мог бы рис­кнуть и вы­пус­тить по ру­кам па­кос­тни­ка быс­трый за­ряд из ре­пуль­со­ров, но не бы­ло ни­какой га­ран­тии, что Ло­ки не ока­жет­ся шус­трее. Тя­гать­ся с по­лубо­гом в ско­рос­ти ре­ак­ции — не са­мая луч­шая идея.  
  
      Из ме­нее оче­вид­но­го: каж­дый че­ловек в этом зда­нии сей­час сос­ре­дото­чен на по­им­ке Ло­ки, и То­ни дос­та­точ­но дать ко­ман­ду Пят­ни­це, что­бы все они тот­час бро­сились сю­да. Вот толь­ко по­вяжут их обо­их — в луч­шем слу­чае, а в худ­шем — его од­но­го, в то вре­мя как ас­гар­дца и след прос­ты­нет.  
  
      То­ни не­хотя приз­нал, что вы­ход ос­та­вал­ся лишь один. Поп­ро­бовать сыг­рать на лю­бопытс­тве, ко­торое за­мани­ло сю­да Ло­ки. Что ещё те­рять? Их сок­ру­шитель­ная не­уда­ча уже за­пус­ти­ла цепь аль­тер­на­тив­ных со­бытий, ко­торые при­ведут к со­вер­шенно неп­ред­ска­зу­емо­му бу­дуще­му. Зах­ват Тес­се­рак­та — единс­твен­ное, что хоть как-то спа­сёт си­ту­ацию.  
  
      Да и су­дя по при­щурен­но­му хит­ро­му взгля­ду, Ло­ки точ­но знал, кто пе­ред ним. Юлить уже бес­смыс­ленно.  
  
      Лад­но, ва-банк.  
  
      — Вот ведь, всег­да меч­тал это ска­зать, но не ду­мал, что до­ведёт­ся… — То­ни, крях­тя, стя­нул шлем спец­на­зов­ца, сда­вив­ший ему го­лову, и от­бро­сил в сто­рону. Тот прос­коль­знул по по­лу и вре­зал­ся в сте­ну. Старк по­жевал гу­бу, уби­вая в се­бе пос­ледние ко­леба­ния, и ре­шитель­но ус­та­вил­ся на Ло­ки. — Хо­чешь верь, хо­чешь нет, но я — из бу­дуще­го.  
  
      То­ни вы­дер­жал эф­фек­тную па­узу, и в си­лу то­го, что их об­ще­ние бы­ло нес­коль­ко од­носто­рон­ним, меж­ду ни­ми по­вис­ла ти­шина. В то же вре­мя пра­вая бровь Ло­ки всё ещё на­ходи­лась об­на­дежи­ва­юще вы­соко, что, как ве­рил Старк, го­вори­ло о его го­тов­ности про­дол­жать бе­седу.  
  
      — Да, — пра­вило пер­вое: ко­вать же­лезо по­ка го­рячо. — Знаю, ди­кова­то всё это зву­чит, но я — То­ни Старк, — он неб­режно по­жал пле­чами, од­новре­мен­но вни­матель­но наб­лю­дая за ви­димой частью ли­ца Ло­ки. — Вот толь­ко не тот бед­ный То­ни, ко­торый толь­ко что в по­зор­ном прис­ту­пе сер­дечной арит­мии об­слю­нявил бо­тин­ки Пир­са, но луч­ше — я То­ни Старк, ко­торый мо­жет по­делить­ся с то­бой очень цен­ной ин­форма­ци­ей. Ес­ли, ко­неч­но, ты прис­лу­ша­ешь­ся к го­лосу ра­зума и кое-что от­дашь вза­мен.  
  
      По­жалуй, он выб­рал не са­мые под­хо­дящие сло­ва. Ло­ки хмык­нул — звук поч­ти пол­ностью заг­лу­шён­ный мас­кой — и пос­мотрел на не­го как на ума­лишён­но­го.  
  
      — Нет, я не иди­от, — пос­пе­шил за­верить его То­ни, хо­тя Род­жерс, на­вер­ное, с ним бы пос­по­рил — ведь сей­час он фак­ти­чес­ки сли­вал бу­дущее од­но­му из са­мых опас­ных га­дов Все­лен­ной. — Ду­ма­ешь, это ка­мешек Всев­ластия? Ду­ма­ешь, ему под си­лу ре­шить все твои проб­ле­мы? Воз­вести те­бя на трон? Нет, па­рень, сов­сем нет. Прав­да вот в чём: ты по­гиб­нешь, Ло­ки. И не из-за это­го ми­ни-апо­калип­си­са, ко­торый ты ус­тро­ил се­год­ня. Да­же не из-за то­го, что об­ма­нул ожи­дания фи­оле­тово­го уб­людка, а по­том ука­тил на ку­рорт в ка­зема­ты Ас­гарда, — То­ни ре­шитель­но ткнул паль­цем в Тес­се­ракт. — Ты по­гиб­нешь из-за этой поб­ря­куш­ки.  
  
      На мгно­вение ему по­каза­лось, что во взгля­де Ло­ки что-то из­ме­нилось; през­ре­ние угас­ло, и за ним мель­кну­ло вы­раже­ние, ко­торое он рань­ше час­то ви­дел в зер­ка­ле. Не страх, но неч­то ку­да бо­лее бо­лез­ненное, нез­до­ровое —  _заг­нанность_. То, что от­се­ка­ет те­бя от дру­гих, зас­тавля­ет по­терять зем­лю под но­гами.  
  
      На язы­ке у То­ни по­явил­ся про­тив­ный прив­кус же­леза, и он вспом­нил Аль­тро­на.  
  
       _«Мсти­тели па­ли до за­пуги­вания. Как ин­те­рес­но»._  
  
      Ды­хание То­ни прер­ва­лось, ког­да ле­дяной го­лос тон­ким лез­ви­ем впил­ся в его соз­на­ние. Ощу­щение бы­ло та­ким же хо­лод­ным и яр­ким, как от си­яния Кам­ня Прос­транс­тва. Под ниж­ни­ми ве­ками Ло­ки по­яви­лись мор­щинки. Этот ро­гатый дь­явол ус­пел взять се­бя в ру­ки и те­перь ух­мы­лял­ся.  
  
      — Та­кими фо­куса­ми ме­ня уже не прой­мёшь, Коп­перфильд, — нес­мотря на кап­ли по­та, ска­тив­ши­еся по его спи­не, Старк рас­се­ян­но мах­нул ру­кой. — Прос­то что­бы ты по­нимал мас­штаб: вче­ра я сшил кос­тюмчик пу­тешес­твен­ни­ка во вре­мени для го­воря­щего ено­та, так что по­бере­ги си­лы. И, кста­ти, знавал я од­ну дев­чушку, ко­торая в промывке мозгов фо­ру те­бе даст. Вы бы спе­лись, я ду­маю.  
  
      От Ло­ки вновь по­ве­яло хо­лодом.  
  
       _«По­думай о том, что ещё мо­жешь ска­зать. Че­рез ми­нуту зак­ля­тие спа­дёт, и твои друзья, что рыс­ка­ют за дверью, об­на­ружат, что бу­дущее ку­да бли­же, чем им ка­залось»._  
  
      То­ни сдер­жал ли­ку­ющую улыб­ку. Дол­жно быть, Ло­ки дей­стви­тель­но очень-очень хо­телось уз­нать, ка­кого чёр­та здесь про­ис­хо­дит, раз уж он да­же за­печа­тал вес­ти­бюль вто­рого эта­жа сво­им ох­ранным зак­ля­ти­ем. Ос­та­лось не про­зевать шанс.  
  
      — А бу­дущее и впрямь близ­ко, — Старк раз­вёл ру­ками. — Все­го ка­ких-то нес­коль­ко лет, и по­жалуй­ста — от Ас­гарда не ос­та­нет­ся и кам­ня на кам­не. Нас­коль­ко мне из­вес­тно, за это спа­сибо тво­ей пси­хован­ной стар­шей сес­трич­ке, ко­торую од­ногла­зый па­паша в мах­ро­вые вре­мена сос­лал в из­гна­ние. Не моё де­ло, ко­неч­но, но с до­вери­ем у вас в семье не очень. Ес­ли есть же­лание ра­зоб­рать­ся с си­ту­аци­ей мир­ны­ми ме­тода­ми, то мо­гу по­сове­товать хо­роше­го се­мей­но­го пси­холо­га.  
  
      Ло­ки, слу­шав­ший его, ка­зал­ся слег­ка оза­дачен­ным. Уди­вить бо­га? Сде­лано. Ещё од­но сом­ни­тель­ное дос­ти­жение в жиз­ни ге­ни­аль­но­го То­ни Стар­ка.  
  
       _«Что Тор?»_  
  
      В воп­ро­се, всё ещё выс­ка­зан­ном мо­роз­ным то­ном, скво­зила не­уве­рен­ность. Ага, не толь­ко млад­ший бра­тик был сла­бостью для стар­ше­го. По­хоже, ак­си­ома ра­бота­ла и в об­ратную сто­рону.  
  
      — Ну, ты дваж­ды от­пра­вил­ся на тот свет, по­том дваж­ды вер­нулся — это счи­тая твой не­удав­ший­ся су­ицид — но по­нача­лу здо­ровяк дер­жался бод­рячком. Толь­ко вот по ма­тери… уби­вал­ся, — То­ни по­низил го­лос. — И по­доз­ре­ваю, не он один.  
  
      Воп­ре­ки ожи­дани­ям, Ло­ки не втор­гся в его мыс­ли с ры­чани­ем, но слов­но на­обо­рот, зам­кнул­ся в се­бе. Паль­цы, дер­жа­щие куб, впи­лись в свер­ка­ющую по­вер­хность. А спус­тя се­кун­ду То­ни вдруг об­на­ружил, что в за­кут­ке, где они так ми­ло бе­седо­вали, сто­ит нас­то­ящая сту­жа.  
  
       _«Кто?»_  
  
      Это был единс­твен­ный воп­рос, на ко­торый То­ни от­ве­тил не по­тому что это бы­ло частью пла­на, а по­тому что его грудь сда­вило что-то, по­хожее на страх.  
  
      — Ка­кие-то ос­тро­ухие зас­ранцы из Тем­но­го Царс­тва или вро­де то­го, — он по­ёжил­ся, ощу­щая оз­ноб. — Огор­чать те­бя сей­час не в мо­их ин­те­ресах, но слу­чит­ся это ско­ро.  
  
      Ло­ки прик­рыл гла­за, его грудь мед­ленно взды­малась и опа­дала. Ког­да он сно­ва впил­ся взгля­дом в Стар­ка, к не­му вер­ну­лась преж­няя лу­кавая мрач­ность.  
  
       _«Вряд ли доб­лес­тные Мсти­тели так рь­яно пе­кут­ся об учас­ти мо­ей ма­тери, что да­же наш­ли спо­соб вер­нуть­ся в прош­лое и пре­дуп­ре­дить об этом ме­ня. Тог­да бы вы прос­то по­веда­ли обо всём То­ру. Так за­чем те­бе ка­мень?»_  
  
      — О, я ска­жу те­бе за­чем, — встре­пенул­ся То­ни и опёр­ся ру­кой о сте­ну. Ему ос­то­чер­те­ло взи­рать сни­зу вверх на вы­соко­мер­но­го дь­яво­ла, тем бо­лее что его те­ло чувс­тво­вало се­бя от­но­ситель­но от­дохнув­шим. Он ярос­тно под­нялся на но­ги, пусть они и всё ещё дро­жали. — За тем, что­бы спас­ти ту по­лови­ну Все­лен­ной, ко­торая ста­рани­ями то­го, чьё имя мы оба не осо­бен­но лю­бим слы­шать, рас­пы­лилась на вет­ру, прев­ра­тив­шись в  _грё­баное ка­као_.  
  
       _«Ах. Зна­чит, он всё соб­рал»._  
  
      Ло­ки, ка­залось, пог­ру­зил­ся в раз­думья.  
  
       _«И это ско­рее все­го оз­на­ча­ет, что в ва­шей ре­аль­нос­ти я уже мёртв»._  
  
      Мол­ча­ние, ко­торое пос­ле­дова­ло за этим, бы­ло крас­но­речи­вее вся­ких слов.  
  
      — Со­жалею, ес­ли расс­тро­ил, — на­конец про­из­нёс То­ни. — Хо­тя, зна­ешь? Нет, я не со­жалею.  
  
       _«Что­бы расс­тро­ить ме­ня, те­бе нуж­но очень пос­та­рать­ся, Че­ловек из Же­леза. Смерть… это очень ин­три­гу­юще»._  
  
      То­ни был го­тов пос­по­рить, что, го­воря это, Ло­ки улы­бал­ся. Это взбе­сило его, по­тому что выз­ва­ло в рай­оне сер­дца ка­кое-то стран­ное, ще­мящее чувс­тво, по­хожее на со­чувс­твие.  
  
      — Мо­жет, для те­бя — да, прос­ветлён­ный ты наш, — раз­дра­жён­ный собс­твен­ной сла­бостью, То­ни от­тол­кнул­ся от сте­ны, что­бы быть на­рав­не с ас­гар­дцем. — Но не­вин­ные лю­ди, це­лые семьи прос­то рас­тво­рились по щел­чку паль­цев. Го­рода вы­мер­ли, ми­ры, о ко­торых мы да­же ни­ког­да не слы­шали, пог­ру­зились в ад. И вот за­чем мне ка­мень — я, по­нима­ешь ли, как иди­от ве­рю, что мо­гу всё ис­пра­вить. Жиз­ни спас­ти, — его го­лос сор­вался. — И ключ к спа­сению по­лови­ны Все­лен­ной сей­час в тво­их ру­ках.  
  
      От­ве­том ему был приг­лу­шен­ный сме­шок.  
  
       _«И ты на­ив­но по­лага­ешь, что мне есть де­ло до Все­лен­ной?»_  
  
      — Да, — прос­то от­ве­тил Старк. — Я по­лагаю, да, — он уло­вил ед­ва за­мет­ное дви­жение го­ловы, ког­да Ло­ки дёр­нулся, буд­то ему под нос су­нули от­вра­титель­но пах­ну­щее блю­до. Ка­жет­ся, кто-то не осо­бо лю­бил прав­ду на обед.  
  
       _«Сме­лое пред­по­ложе­ние. Или глу­пое?»_  
  
      Это бы­ло ска­зано с лёг­ким под­драз­ни­вани­ем, ко­торо­го То­ни не ожи­дал.  
  
      — Не знаю уж, глу­пость это или храб­рость, — он об­ли­зал пе­ресох­шие гу­бы, — но од­но я те­перь по­нял: меж­ду на­ми, меж­ду  _все­ми на­ми_  боль­шой раз­ни­цы нет. Се­год­ня ты па­инь­ка, раз­да­ёшь де­тиш­кам кон­фе­ты, спа­са­ешь ко­тят, зас­тряв­ших на де­ревь­ях, или от­прав­ля­ешь в кос­мос ядер­ную ра­кету, что­бы взор­вать ар­мию иноп­ла­нет­ных чер­тей. А в сле­ду­ющий мо­мент прош­лое да­ёт те­бе пин­ка, и ты тво­ришь та­кое зло, что не уз­на­ёшь сам се­бя, — от вос­по­мина­ний его проб­рал оз­ноб, но То­ни всё рав­но вдох­нул пог­лубже и про­дол­жил: — Иног­да, пос­ле все­го, что про­изош­ло, я не спал но­чами, всё ду­мал о те­бе — да-да, о те­бе, Ру­дольф, и прос­ти уж, ес­ли это зву­чит, как до­мога­тель­ство… Я всё ду­мал: чем я от те­бя от­ли­ча­юсь? Чем я  _луч­ше_? Ис­кусс­твен­ный ин­теллект, по­рож­денный мо­им соз­на­ни­ем, унич­то­жил ты­сячи. Гор­дить­ся мне не­чем. Я те­бя об­ска­кал, глянь хоть в ста­тис­ти­ку. Спис­ки, и спис­ки, и спис­ки… имён, — То­ни ощу­тил, как па­ника про­сачи­ва­ет­ся в его те­ло — рез­ки­ми, ос­тры­ми иг­ла­ми. Стис­нув зу­бы, он встре­тил вни­матель­ный взгляд Ло­ки. — Так что не го­вори мне про на­ив­ность. Или про доб­лесть.  
  
       _«Тог­да за­чем те­бе мой Тес­се­ракт? Воз­вра­щай­ся в свой мир. Жи­ви. За­будь обо всём»._  
  
      —  _За тем, что мы не стро­им мир на кос­тях_ , — вып­лю­нул То­ни, вып­рямля­ясь в пол­ный рост. — За тем, что ни ты, ни я… не по­хожи на Та­носа. Хва­тит те­бе ду­ху щёл­кнуть паль­ца­ми, унич­то­жив всё, ра­ди че­го ты ты­сячу лет сра­жал­ся? Хва­тит?..  
  
       _«Хо­чешь раз­жа­лобить ме­ня бол­товнёй? Го­ды прош­ли, а ты не по­ум­нел, Старк»._  
  
      — То же са­мое мо­гу ска­зать и о те­бе, — впер­вые за весь раз­го­вор То­ни по­чувс­тво­вал ши­пучее ве­селье. — Кто же в здра­вом уме бу­дет ме­нять Ка­мень Бес­ко­неч­ности на жизнь бра­та?  
  
      Он дол­го бе­рёг этот ко­зырь, и эф­фект ока­зал­ся имен­но та­ким, как он и ожи­дал. На ли­цо Ло­ки на­бежа­ла тень, а сво­бод­ная ру­ка, в ко­торой он не дер­жал куб, сжа­лась в ку­лак.  
  
      — От­ве­чать да­же не нуж­но. Чу­жая ду­ша по­тём­ки, а уж что тво­рит­ся в тво­ей — из­ви­ни, и знать не хо­чу, тем бо­лее, ес­ли не за­был, я те­бя не то что­бы обо­жаю. Но ты доб­ро­воль­но от­дал за То­ра жизнь, и вот к че­му я всё ве­ду, — То­ни сде­лал шаг впе­ред, приб­ли­жа­ясь к Ло­ки, — цель у нас с то­бой од­на: за­щитить всё то, что де­ла­ет этот мир зна­комым и до­рогим нам. Ва­ша ре­аль­ность, на­ша ре­аль­ность — да без раз­ни­цы. Вез­де есть лю­ди, ко­торые не зас­лу­жили то­го, что Та­нос с ни­ми сот­во­рил. Или сот­во­рит ког­да-ни­будь. Лю­ди, ас­гар­дцы, хоть ено­ты — я всех спас­ти хо­чу. И уж не соч­ти за шан­таж, но жизнь тво­его бра­та там, в на­шем скор­бном бу­дущем, то­же не по­хожа на рай. Его нуж­но вы­тас­ки­вать. Тех, кто ушёл, нуж­но воз­вра­щать, — го­воря, Старк по­дошёл уже так близ­ко, что мог бы прос­то про­тянуть ру­ку и заб­рать куб, но что-то его удер­жи­вало. Мо­жет, на­ив­ная ве­ра в то, что его хо­рошо под­ве­шен­ный язык по­может дос­ту­чать­ся до бо­га пе­ред ним. — Пой­ми уже. Не мы друг дру­гу вра­ги,  _Та­нос_  — вот наш враг.  
  
      То­ни пы­тал­ся от­ды­шать­ся, по­ка Ло­ки мол­чал: в его по­веде­нии бы­ло что-то стран­ное. Хо­телось ве­рить, буд­то эти нап­ря­жен­ность и за­дум­чи­вость оз­на­чали, что он об­мозго­выва­ет ре­шение, ко­торо­го Старк от не­го так ждал.  
  
      Шли се­кун­ды, Ло­ки был по-преж­не­му мра­чен и за­гадо­чен, как су­ровый эк­за­мена­тор.  
  
      — Не хо­чу да­вить, но вре­мени в об­рез, — То­ни нер­вно про­каш­лялся. — Да­вай ре­шать. Дра­ка? Мир? Ком­про­мисс? Я за спра­вед­ли­вость, так что пред­ла­гаю пос­леднее. Сог­ла­сен да­же ка­мень те­бе вер­нуть, ког­да всё…  
  
       _«Ты ведь зна­ешь, что Кам­ни Бес­ко­неч­ности об­ла­да­ют собс­твен­ны­ми ра­зумом и во­лей?»_  
  
      Ло­ки скло­нил го­лову, ода­ряя его дол­гим ис­пы­ту­ющим взгля­дом. То­ни это сов­сем не пон­ра­вилось.  
  
      — Вро­де что-то об этом слы­шал — так, кра­ем уха, — про­бор­мо­тал он, по­думы­вая о том, что­бы бла­гора­зум­но сде­лать шаг на­зад и при слу­чае пус­тить в ход ре­пуль­со­ры. — А что, собс­твен­но…  
  
      Сло­ва умер­ли в гор­ле, ког­да Ло­ки вне­зап­но приб­ли­зил своё ли­цо к его, зас­тавляя То­ни вжать го­лову в пле­чи и реф­лектор­но от­кло­нить­ся на­зад.  
  
       _«По­веришь мне, ес­ли ска­жу, что по­ведал мне Тес­се­ракт?»_  — в го­лосе Ло­ки кло­котал озор­ной смех.  
  
      — По­лагаю, всё за­висит от то­го, что ты ус­лы­шал, по­тому что…  
  
       _«Ноль. Де­вять. Ноль. Че­тыре. Один. Де­вять. Семь. Ноль. Иди, и за­бери то зна­ние, без ко­торо­го те­бе ни­ког­да не одо­леть Та­носа. И да, не сто­ит бла­годар­ности, Старк. Мы в рас­чё­те»._  
  
      Та­инс­твен­ные сло­ва эхом от­да­лись в соз­на­нии То­ни. Оче­вид­но, они оз­на­чали что-то очень важ­ное, по­это­му он при­ложил все уси­лия, что­бы пов­то­рить их про се­бя и за­пом­нить, но преж­де, чем де­ло дош­ло до ос­мысли­вания, яр­кая вспыш­ка ла­зур­ной си­невы вне­зап­но зас­ти­ла ему гла­за.  
  
      Гро­зовой ту­ман, в ко­тором се­реб­ри­лись мол­нии, пог­ло­тил ас­гард­ско­го кол­ду­на. Гла­за Ло­ки нас­мешли­во су­зились на­пос­ле­док. Бро­ви То­ни по­пол­зли вверх. Че­рез се­кун­ду он ос­тался в оди­ночес­тве.  
  
      Ло­ки бла­гопо­луч­но смыл­ся.  
  
      То­ни не сдер­жал про­тяж­ный стон и зак­рыл ли­цо ла­доня­ми. За­пах озо­на сто­ял в воз­ду­хе, и нек­то очень силь­ный пы­тал­ся вы­ломать дверь в его ког­да-то го­рячо лю­бимой баш­не, где всё бы­ло в де­сять раз бо­лее неп­ро­бива­емым, чем в лю­бом дру­гом мес­те. Ну точ­но, кэп над­ры­ва­ет­ся.  
  
      Что за день.  
  
      — А ведь я да­же не ус­пел те­бе рас­ска­зать, что Тор прев­ра­тил­ся в неч­то сред­нее меж­ду Ле­бов­ски и Сан­та Кла­усом, ко­торо­го мис­сис Кла­ус выг­на­ла из до­ма. По­доз­ре­ваю, что ты был бы не прочь это уви­деть.  
  
       _«Хм. По­жалуй, в смер­ти и впрямь есть свои не­дос­татки»._  
  
      На сей раз То­ни дей­стви­тель­но не уди­вил­ся. Хо­хот­нув, он по­лучил в от­вет сла­бую, но со­вер­шенно от­четли­вую вол­ну ве­селья, ко­торая за­дер­жа­лась в гру­ди и осе­ла там, сог­ре­вая его. По­том чу­жое при­сутс­твие ис­чезло.  
  
      — Ухо­дим, босс? — ожи­вилась Пят­ни­ца в его ухе.  
  
      То­ни по­тёр ще­ки, при­водя се­бя в чувс­тва.  
  
      — Да, сей­час вы­летит птич­ка, толь­ко на­пос­ле­док, род­ная, сде­ла­ешь кое-что для ме­ня?   
  
      — Всё, что угод­но, сэр.  
  
      — Я в те­бе не сом­не­вал­ся.   
  
      Не­делю спус­тя, ког­да ос­танки чи­та­ури бу­дут унич­то­жены, все бо­ги вер­нутся в свои бо­жес­твен­ные оби­тали­ща, а Де­пар­та­мент по Кон­тро­лю Ущер­ба при­мет­ся под­ни­мать го­род из ру­ин, его не­опыт­ный двой­ник из прош­ло­го на­конец ре­шит, что и ему по­ра за со­бой по­уха­живать.   
  
      То­ни за­кон­чил дик­то­вать Пят­ни­це ад­рес са­мого луч­ше­го бар­бершо­па в Чел­си и удов­летво­рен­но кач­нул го­ловой. Внед­рить эту ин­форма­цию в па­мять Джар­ви­са не сос­та­вило тру­да — в кон­це кон­цов, они все бы­ли ему как де­ти. Да­же ес­ли ко­го-то он по­терял нав­сегда.  
  
      Ко­неч­но, То­ни об­ла­жал­ся. Но он знал, ка­ким-то шес­тым чувс­твом точ­но знал — он дол­жен был быть здесь се­год­ня. В эту ми­нуту. То, что дол­жно бы­ло слу­чить­ся, слу­чилось, и это вов­се не бы­ло пло­хо. Мо­жет, это да­вало шанс на по­беду тем, ко­му ещё толь­ко пред­сто­ит стол­кнуть­ся с со­быти­ями, ко­торые он дав­но пе­режил. Воз­можно, они пе­режи­вут да­же то, что он не су­ме­ет, и встре­тят бу­дущее, не­дос­тупное ему.  
  
      Об­ла­чив­шись в кос­тюм, То­ни ле­тел над раз­ру­шен­ны­ми ули­цами, прочь от баш­ни, от прош­ло­го, тщет­но го­ня от се­бя со­жале­ния. Воз­раст оп­ре­делен­но не шёл ему на поль­зу, ка­ким же сен­ти­мен­таль­ным он стал. Бо­же...  
  
      Что за день.

 


End file.
